


embarrassing middle school stories

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, grover's a good friend, we need more people like Grover in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Leo wants Grover to tell embarrassing middle school stories about Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	embarrassing middle school stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcufaninmydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/gifts).



> After HOO

The seven were hanging out on the Argo II, with Nico, Thalia, and Grover. Every other month, they get together for one day and hang out for a few hours. The other months, it’s just the seven. It was a bit hard, getting everything to go according to schedule, but they would eventually figure it out. 

So, they were all sitting around a table that Leo had installed out on the deck, and they had just finished eating. Thalia and Percy were due for a spar, but they wanted to rest a minute before they did. So, Leo gets a good idea.

He’s gonna get Grover to tell him embarrassing middle school stories about Percy.

Percy’s watching this, amused, as are the rest of the seven. After about five minutes of Grover embarrassing _himself_ and telling embarrassing stories about _himself_ , Leo interrupts.

“No, no, _Percy_ , dude. I need dirt on Percy.” and everyone (besides Percy, obviously), is in agreement with this. Even his girlfriend.

And Grover gets this look on his face like he’s finally understood and he goes, “Ooooh.” 

Then he sits back and thinks about it.

After about thirty seconds he finally goes, “Sorry, Percy’s always been cool,”

And Percy snickers because he _definitely_ doesn’t agree with him, but he’s glad he’s got Grover covering his ass. This drives Leo up the wall and he throws his hands up in exasperation and sighs, and the other’s groan. There’s got to be something. Percy grins over at his best friend and says

“Thanks for lying,” after giving him a fist bump. Leo just stares at them.

Grover says “Yeah-wait...I was’t lying.” 

Percy blinks at him. “You and I remember middle school _very_ differently.”

And Grover scoffs and says, “Dude, just because some jerks who thought they were better than you bullied you, doesn’t mean they were right,” 

“Aww that’s sweet,” Hazel says, smiling. Piper nods.

Percy pauses before looking at him and saying, “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me” 

Then they hug.

Annabeth snorts, inhales real deeply and says, “So when’s the wedding?”

Very seriously.

Leo can’t help but laugh. Then Thalia and Nico join. And Jason and Piper. Soon everyone’s laughing except Grover (whose glaring at Annabeth) and Percy (whose blinking at her).

“Why don’t _you_ ever say things like that to me?” Percy asks her as the laughing dies down.

She considers this.

“I don’t love you like he does”, sending the others into more laughter.

Percy looks at Annabeth, then looks at Grover, before looking at Annabeth again and back at Grover. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” he finally says. 


End file.
